Gweni Damar
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Gweni Korinas (Mirror). Lady Gweni Damar nee Korinas (played by Chiara Mastalli) is the first wife of Legate Damar. She is co-wife to Questa Damar and is known mostly for her kind hearted attitude, as well as her penchant for bursting into tears. Gweni comes from the Korinas family who works closely with Legate Damar in the triumvirate. Family Information Immediate Family Parents Born November 07, 2360. *Parents - Miriam (2313 - 2381) and Yorkin Korinas (2308). Gweni grew up in a high class, rich family. She was prepared from a young age to be bethroted in marriage to seal political ties. Her mother, Miriam, was killed in a showdown with mEron Bern in the attempt to assassinate Praetor Lorbadin T'Kassus Miriam was caught in the crossfire and later died of her injuries. Sibling(s) *Older Brother - Aarix Korinas (2356 - 2373). *Older Brother - Ilian Korinas (2358). *Younger Brother - Patroc Korinas (2363). *Younger Sister - Seela Korinas (2365). NOTE: Her brother Aarix was killed in the Dominion War. Gweni later named a son in his honour. Extended Family Nephew(s)/Niece(s) *Unnamed from all her remaining sibling marriages. In-laws *Mother-in-law - Damar In-Laws page. *Daughter-in-law - Ina and Torel Damar. *Codaughter-in-law - Todus Makla and Afon Narda (deceased). *Codaughter-in-law - Quia (deceased). *Former Codaughter-in-law - Kell Evek, Nelana Evek and Illiana Evek (divorced). Children *For a complete list of children, please refer to the Damar Children page. Grandchildren *For a complete list of grandchildren, please refer to the 'Damar Children' page. Personal Life Corat Damar Arranged to marry Corat Damar at the young age of 16, the couple met before courting began. Corat and his womanizing ways, however, resulted in Gweni getting pregnant before she was married. In hopes of hiding this fact from her father, Corat proposed to her earlier than he had anticipated and they tied the knot on February 25, 2378. Coming into the household as second wife to Talia Sarex, Gweni was a very shy and obedient wife. It was not until Talia divorced and Corat brought Questa into the home, did Gweni's true personality begin to shine. In December of 2384, Dayin Letho-Evek convinced Gweni to have a very brief affair, which was quickly stopped when Gweni realized she was in over her head. Since Questa's death in future plots, Gweni's relationship with Corat was tested but recovered, even as he took on a new wife. Questa Damar Gweni's Co-wife officially came into the picture October 19, 2380. As best friends, the co-wives are able to intermingle and deligate tasks according to their strengths. Questa and Gweni share a sexual relationship outside of their husband - a relationship that resulted in their daughter between them named Gwen. Because of Questa's introduction into the marriage, married life in general got better for Gweni. Questa was able to control Corat more, allowing both more freedoms. In 2386, Gweni and Questa got into one of their biggest fights when Questa told her co-wife of her indescretion with Avarin Indus - prompting Gweni to forbid her from being alone with the man. In future plots, when Questa dies due to pregnancy complications, Gweni was horribly heartbroken. Afon Makla On November 20, 2400, Corat remarried following the death of Questa, making the young doctor Gweni's new co-wife. They are friends, however, not as close as Gweni/Questa were. Gweni holds some jealously over the new, younger bride and wishes she hadn't been replaced. These feelings are equaled by the children as well. Brodel Kassat After the marriage to Afon, Gweni started to venture out a little more needing something for herself after several years of loyalty to Corat. In this version of future plots, her brief affair with Dayin never happened; however when she meets with Brodel Kassat at the theatre, his kind and sensitive nature wins her over. Convincing him to come around the house as the official Damar family caterer, she used this to get closer. When she finally offered herself to him, Brodel refused, not wishing to cause either of them more longing or pain. Category:Cardassian Category:Cardassian Union Category:Civilian Category:Katrina's Character